


The Best Policy

by i_am_aok



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_aok/pseuds/i_am_aok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in season 3. Mickey surprises Ian and they spend the night hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Policy

Mickey waited outside of the Gallagher’s house for almost two hours, partially to make sure that no one but Ian was inside, but mostly to work up the balls to go in. He looks around, double and triple checking that there wasn’t a soul in sight. He walks up the stairs slowly with his hands in his pockets as he approaches the door. Fuck, he thinks, what if the door was locked? Should he knock? He reaches out and feels the door knob twist open and he walks inside. Mickey isn’t sure which way to go, but assumes Ian will be in his bedroom so he starts climbing the stairs quickly and quietly. All of a sudden, he hears a noise and becomes completely still. He inches closer to one of the doors and he hears grumbling.

“Mands, I don’t know what to do. I know you think I should give up on him, but I just can’t. I can’t explain it, I… I just feel so good when I’m around him,” Ian says. Mickey’s mind is racing, Ian knows better than to tell Mandy about him, doesn’t he? He exhales deeply and gets caught up in the words he just overheard and then Ian laughs. “Thanks for the offer, but trust me, you will not be meeting him anytime soon so you’ll just have to make due with listening to me worry with occasional details of our mind blowing sex.” Mickey breathes a sigh of relief and decides to just go for it. He opens the door to Ian’s room and smirks up at Ian, without saying a word. Ian’s mouth falls open and he stands there gaping at Mickey before he quickly recovers. “Mandy? I gotta go. I’ll… I’ll call you back,” he stuttered out.

“Mick? What are you doing here?” Ian asks, afraid to reveal any emotion whatsoever.

“Bored. Didn’t feel like staying at my house. What were you talking to Mandy about, huh?” Mickey asks.

“Don’t deflect the question, what are you doing here? You’ve never come to my house before. Bored? Come on.”

“What? My dad was on a rampage so I left and I started walking. Ended up here. That’s it.”

Ian gives Mickey a look that cuts right through him and a smile creeps across Ian’s face. “So you ended up here, huh? Interesting.” Mickey groans, “nothing interesting about it, but speaking of fucking interesting, I’ll ask you again. What were you talking to Mandy about?”

“Want a beer? I’ll go get some from the kitchen, stay here,” Ian says quickly and before Mickey can respond Ian is out the door. Mickey shouts after him, “Now who’s deflecting questions, asshole?” but he listens to Ian and stays put. Mickey chuckles to himself as he hears an eager Ian trip up the stairs in a rush to get back to him. Ian walks in and hands Mickey a beer, both of them sitting on the bed now. “I wasn’t deflecting anything, but I’m pretty sure you don’t actually want to know what I was talking about with Mandy,” Ian can’t hide his joy at finally having Mickey Milkovich not only in his house, not only in his room, but on his bed. 

“I’ll tell ya if you really want to know…” 

“Whatever, it doesn’t fucking matter. Is anyone going to come home any time soon?” Mickey asks and takes another swig of beer. 

“No, actually, it’s a weird night. Everyone is somewhere else. Lip is hanging out with Karen so he took Liam because Sheila wanted to see him. Jimmy actually convinced Fiona to go away for the weekend, Debbie and Carl are both sleeping over friends’ houses. That’s why I called Mandy in the first place because I was going to ask her to hang out, but apparently you had a little surprise in store for me.”

Mickey takes another sip of his beer so that he won’t need to say anything in response. He hopes that Ian would be typical Ian and continue talking his ear off. He knows that he threw Ian off by coming here and is relieved to find out that they will have the house to themselves. Even though he doesn’t want to come out and say it, Mickey keeps thinking about the snippet of conversation between Ian and Mandy that he caught. What kind of sex stuff was Ian telling her? How much was he letting her in on? Was Mandy trying to convince Ian to stop fucking him? Mickey decides he needs to remember to give Mandy a titty twister for that later. Ian just sits on the bed watching Mickey, almost in disbelief that Mickey is still in his room and there to see him. Mickey can’t help but feel like he made the right decision in coming here, despite feeling like he shouldn’t be here at all. Fuck. Ian is still looking at him. “The fuck you lookin’ at?” Mickey says, although it’s missing any heat behind it.

“Nothing. Just thinking,” Ian tips his beer back and finishes it, “want to go downstairs and watch a movie?”

“Uh sure,” Mickey pauses, but knows he can’t hold it in, “thinking about what?” No matter what he tells himself, he’s dying to know what Ian really thinks about him. He wishes things were different and he could at least try and get this information out of Mandy instead of directly from Ian, but in all reality, it would be embarrassing either way. He’s a Milkovich, he’s not supposed to give a fuck what anybody thinks about him, certainly not some redheaded asshole that just happens to have a great smile and can fuck like a rock star. 

“Do you want the honest answer or a bullshit one like I normally give you?” Ian replies. He knows Mickey is already mixing up their routine by coming here, so he decides to call him on his crap. Mickey came here to see him because he wanted to, maybe even because he missed Ian. They hadn’t been working together lately and juvie had been such a long drought for both of them. Maybe whatever the fuck was going on between them was turning a corner. Ian doesn’t wait for Mickey to answer and starts heading downstairs.

“Wait, what? You give me bullshit answers? The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey followed on Ian’s heels.

Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey as he grabs two more beers out of the fridge. “You need to answer my question first before I answer yours. Honest or bullshit? It’s up to you.” Mickey cracks open the beer and takes a long drink out of it. “Gallagher, come on.”

“Mickey, I’m not fucking playing. You came here. You wanted to see me. So if you want something, but your big boy pants on and ask for it.” Ian doesn’t know where this cockiness is coming from, but he sticks to it as he sits down on the couch.

“Fine. Fuck you. Honest,” Mickey growls at him and sits dangerously close to Ian. He’s pissed, but if he’s being honest, he’s also kind of turned on at Ian being such an asshole.

“I was thinking about you. Wondering if you overheard what I was saying to Mandy… wondering what it really was that brought you here tonight… wondering if you would give me a real answer because as much as I give you bullshit answers you give me them too.” Ian speaks quietly, but Mickey can tell that there’s sincerity, hope, and a whole other mess of emotions behind his words. Mickey knows that Ian is right, but what Ian doesn’t know is how much Mickey missed him while he was in juvie. He had even promised himself that when he got out, things would be different and he would try to be better to Ian after all that “warm mouth” shit. But then he just couldn’t do it. Mickey doesn’t know why he can’t just be, that he needs to hide everything deep inside him. He holds on to his beer, staring at it and peeling off the label before answering, “Fine. You want honest? What do you want to know? I’m an open fucking book.”

Ian eyes him carefully, not really believing him so he starts off with the first question he asked Mickey that night. “Ok, why did you come here tonight?”

“What I already said. My dad was being a dick. I was bored…” he can see Ian’s eyes narrowing and before he can get even more pissed off, Mickey continues, “ok, ok. I wanted to see you. I meant what I said under the bleachers. I missed ya, Gallagher. My dad was being a dick and I just didn’t want to be pissed off tonight. I wanted to try and actually have a good night so I came here. Now it’s my turn. What were you talking to Mandy about?”

Ian moves closer to Mickey and doesn’t respond to what Mickey said, afraid of scaring him off, but his heart is on fire. Mickey wanted to have a good night so he came and found Ian. “Honestly? You, but before you freak the fuck out, she doesn’t know it’s you.”

“Well yeah, me, but what about me were you talking about?”

“Uh… just regular stuff. Shit, how did this honesty thing back fire on me?” Ian laughs and so does Mickey, “promise you won’t kick my ass?” Mickey nods, takes a sip, and motions for him to continue. “Well, she thinks I should stop fucking you, but I was explaining that wasn’t really an option for me. I kind of told her about the whole ‘warm mouth’ thing and then that you left me, but don’t worry I didn’t say juvie because that’s pretty damn obvious, but yeah, so she thinks whoever you are is kind of a dick...” Ian avoids eye contact as he trails off. 

Mickey is conflicted, on one hand, he’s glad that Ian doesn’t seem to want to stop fucking him, but on the other, he knows he needs to do something to try and fix the shit he’s put Ian through. He clears his throat and looks at Ian, “’m sorry.” Mickey lets the words fall out of his mouth and Ian’s head jerks up in confusion. Ian looks at him, but doesn’t say anything. Mickey knows that his half assed apology doesn’t make up for the hurt that was in Ian’s eyes when he said that he was just a warm mouth to him. He chugs some more of the beer, dying for some liquid courage, but knowing that only two beers in was not going to be an excuse for what he’s about to do. He turns to Ian and tries again, “I’m sorry. We’re going for honesty here tonight, right? So you should probably know that I.. I..” Mickey can’t force the words out of his mouth so instead he bites his lip before deciding to just go for it. He stares into Ian’s eyes as he moves his hand up to gently touch Ian’s face and leans in. He presses his lips onto Ian’s and slowly Ian’s lips start to react, kissing him back and opening Mickey’s mouth with his tongue. Their tongues and lips moving together, passionately yet softly at the same time. Mickey has both hands on Ian’s face and continues to caress Ian’s tongue with his own as Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s body until Mickey slowly stops, giving Ian a final peck before backing away. Both boys shyly smile at each other, neither one wanting to break the silence and just basking in adrenaline racing through their bodies. 

“Wow,” Ian says, still not releasing Mickey from his grip. He leans in to give Mickey another quick peck and Mickey doesn’t move away. Ian repeats, “wow,” delicately, almost to himself in disbelief. 

Mickey doesn’t say anything, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop a full blown smile from being displayed across his face. He is avoiding eye contact, but finally gives up and as soon as he meets Ian’s eyes, his face wins the battle and he can’t help himself from smiling as wide as the damn ocean. Ian’s face lights up at the sight of Mickey’s and Mickey needs to say something. “Ok, ok, are we good?” he asks Ian, knowing the answer, but still craving verification.

“Good? Fuck. Yeah we’re great, Mick… but, it is my turn, ya know,” Ian says, happy, but looking right through all of Mickey’s bullshit.

“Your turn for fucking what?”

“My turn to ask you a question. That’s what we’re doing tonight, right?” The look on Ian’s face tells Mickey that Gallagher is starting to realize how much he owns Mickey’s life, Mickey would do anything for the kid, and it looks like he was starting to figure that out.

“Jesus, why are you acting like such a girl?” Mickey can’t stop smiling so Ian knows he doesn’t mean it. 

“It’ll be an easy question, I promise,” Ian says, looking to Mickey for compliance.

“Alright, alright, ask away.”

“Um, ya know the first time we, uh,” Ian stammers out, not sure of how to phrase his question without getting punched in the face.

“What? Fucked? Fought? What?” Mickey questions quickly, trying to get to the point already.

“Yeah, uh fucked. Um, how did that like…. happen? What was going on in your head?”

Mickey sighs deeply then laughs, “Jesus, where do I even begin? You want the whole play by play or just the basics?” He asks before answer his own question, “who the fuck am I talking to? Of course you want the whole play by play.” He lays his head back on the couch and lets Ian snuggle up to him, laying his head on Mickey’s chest, arms draped around him. He figures after he kissed Ian, there was no real reason to pretend like he didn’t want Ian as close as humanly possible and, typical of Ian, he understood this without Mickey saying a goddamn word. Mickey wraps his arm around Ian’s shoulders and starts to tell the story, “Obviously my first thought was what the fuck is this kid doing here and how the fuck do I show him that he can’t just burst into my room and demand shit. When I slammed you up against the wall, I kind of thought it was going to be over and you’d give up, but you kept fighting. Up until that point, I mean, I, uh, knew what you looked like and everything, I mean I’m not blind, but-”

“-wait, is that your way of saying you thought I was hot before I came into your room?” Ian interjects, his head jerking up.

“Shut the fuck up, you wanted to hear me talk, so let me fucking talk,” Mickey responds lightheartedly.

“Aww, you thought I was hot,” Ian says as he sinks back into his original position, tight to Mickey.

“Anyway, it wasn’t until you started fighting back that I was like what the fuck is with this kid and then before I knew it I was on top of you, ready to beat the shit out of you with that tire iron and I… I…” Mickey stammers, knowing this time he had to finish his sentence, “I looked in your eyes. I looked in your eyes and I don’t know, man, it was like, I couldn’t even stop myself if I had wanted to and I really didn’t want to. I knew I shouldn’t, I was letting you know who I really was, but I… I just wanted you so fucking badly that I stopped caring. I couldn’t care about anything other than getting you inside me.”

Ian wraps his arms tighter around Mickey, “You ok?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fucking fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Mickey says nervously, maybe he said too much, did he scare Ian off?

“I don’t know, that was amazing, you know to hear it from your perspective like that. You don’t usually talk about things so I just wanted to make sure you’re ok. Thank you, ya know, for telling me. I’ve always been curious.”

Mickey looks down at Ian and runs his hand through Ian’s hair. “’s not a big deal. Honesty, right?”

Ian wraps his arms tightly around Mickey and whispers back, “yeah.” He doesn’t add anything else and Mickey places his hand on Ian’s cheek, lifting his eyes to meet his own. “What?” Mickey asks, unsure what was going on in Ian’s head. Ian looks back at Mickey, staring deeply at him, “I’m just really happy. I’m really happy you came over tonight.” Mickey isn’t used to people saying nice things to him or being happy that he’s around so he doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t move either. Somehow, as always, Ian can see the insecurities flashing in Mickey’s bright blue eyes. “Honesty? Right?” Ian says and Mick nods silently in response, “well I honestly wouldn’t want to be anywhere other than right here right now with you.”

Once again, Mickey let his actions speak for him as he dipped his head and let his lips melt into Ian’s. The boys cling to each other, their hearts fill with hope and joy, forgetting everything except each other. Mickey deepens the kiss, pouring his heart into Ian’s mouth and thinks to himself, yeah, this is a good night.


End file.
